


Out of Sight, Out of Mind

by PhantomSpade



Category: Showdown Bandit (Video Game)
Genre: Horror, Insanity, Mystery, Paranoia, Puppets, Short One Shot, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 19:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20680373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomSpade/pseuds/PhantomSpade
Summary: Showdown Valley used to be such a peaceful yet exciting place for every puppet. But then the disappearances started coming.As for Penny Hemsworth, so did her mind.





	Out of Sight, Out of Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Showdown Bandit (c) Kindly Beast

Penny Hemsworth used to be happy. She was one of the famous stars of the Showdown Bandit show, and was the apple of every puppet's eye in Showdown Valley. Fame was never a thing to her, though. She enjoyed making everyone happy with her delightful singing and cheerful attitude. She couldn't ask for more. 

Yet something went wrong. 

At first, no one didn't think something was out of the ordinary. Neither did Penny. A few puppets suddenly vanished, but everyone thought that they were just taking a break. Aside from the shenanigans of Showdown Bandit, the town was serene for the most part. Penny believed that it was nothing. 

But soon, the disappearances occurred more and more. Some farmers were gone, some miners were gone, even the local cowboys were gone. Everyone, especially Penny, became worried and talked to the sheriff about it. Though he promised to look into in, it didn't quell everyone's concern. They continued to live out their lives despite the problem. 

For Penny, she remained optimistic. It may be temporary and soon, everyone would come back. She knew that they couldn't be dead since Miss Undertaker didn't report an unusually high number of corpses in the graveyard. They just had to be still around. 

But to Penny's growing fear, the disappearances didn't stop there. Soon, other strange things started happening in Showdown Valley. Many puppets started to display such odd behavior that Penny didn't understand. She thought it was because of the missing people, but she eventually figured out it was more than that. 

They became more nervous. More twitchy and paranoid. Constantly looking over their shoulders, eyes searching their surroundings, muttering the strangest things under their breaths. It took a while for Penny to hear what they were saying. 

"_Don't look up._" 

It shook Penny to the core. She initially didn't know why, but she believed that it had to do with the strange going-ons in Showdown Valley. Penny vowed to herself to look anywhere but up. 

Then everything became worse. Soon, corpses rose from Dead Man's Gulch and invaded farm fields, more puppets continue to vanish, the remaining ones grew more restless and frightened. It was becoming extremely stressful for everyone as they tried to get the show going. 

Penny tried to sing and smile as she always did. Yet she couldn't help but feel scared of something from above. Something that could come and snatch her away like the others. She knew something was up in the surface, but she didn't look. She didn't want to. She couldn't let whatever it was take her away. 

_Don't look up. Don't look up. Don't look up. Don't look up. Don't look up. _

The phrase became a mantra to her. Penny felt like she was being watched, but she kept reminding herself not to look. Not even a glance. But the temptation was too great. Everything was dissolving into chaos in the once fun Showdown Valley. It was becoming unsafe, dangerous, nerve-wrecking. Penny hardly had a moment to rest. 

_Don't look up. Don't look up. Don't look up. Don't look up. Don'tlookupdon'tlookupdon'tlookup-_

Everything became distorted. Penny was beginning to unravel. She couldn't look up. She didn't want to end up like everyone else. She wanted to survive. 

_Don'ttakemeaway.Don'ttakeawaydon'ttakemeaway_\- 

Penny had to keep going. It was her role. She had to before she might vanished too. She was Penny Hemsworth, the darling little lady that everyone adored. 

All she had to do- 

_Is. Not. To. Look. Up. _


End file.
